


Someone To Watch Over Me

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Drunkenness, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco Malfoy, depressed and sick of his life as a Malfoy, heads to a dingy bar and gets completely drunk in his misery, what will happen? He needs the comfort of anyone who is willing to listen to him, even if that person happens to be an old nemesis. When the two begin to find parallels in their lives and realize that not only are they not so different after all, but that they both need someone who can care for them and keep them moving forward, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Watch Over Me

The bar was situated on a not-so-nice-road in a not-so-nice part of London. It was a hole-in-the-wall type of place, barely one room was enough seating for maybe twenty patrons at most. An older gentlemen sat behind a creaky wooden bar, the years and hard work showing on his face. He sighed a wiped his forehead with a grimy towel from the apron tied loosely around his waist. Staring at the man from the doorway Draco sighed, it wasn't the quite what he had set out looking for, but it was a place where he could waste away the unwanted hours of the weekend.

Draco continued all the way into the bar, closing the old wooden door behind him slowly so as not to set off the bell connected to it. He made his footsteps as quiet as possible as he made his way toward an unoccupied booth in the far back corner of the bar. Nevertheless, every person in the establishment turned their eyes in his direction, staring pointedly at him. Draco obviously did not belong, and there was nothing he could do to hide it. All he could do was keep his face pointed down towards the dusty floors, hoping nobody would recognize him as a Malfoy.

Although his name had been cleared after a series of ugly lawsuits and a lot of money on his behalf, Draco's father, Lucius, had tainted the family name. The name Malfoy was now generally followed by a look of disgust or some sort of insult against the family. Draco had done his best to stay out of the family eye over the past years. As he was well aware, middle aged wizards were not above conjuring a tomato to hurl at your head, he had the stained robes to prove it. 

The blonde man snapped out of his memories, shaking his head slightly with sorrow. He missed his days at Hogwarts before the war, before his family had become involved with Voldemort. Yes, he had had rivals, some might even venture to call them enemies, in those days, but all in all, he was happy. Now, happiness came at the rarest of times, if he was lucky. A groan filled with frustration and exhaustion fled Draco's mouth as he shrugged off his heavy wool cloak and sank lower on the ragged cushion. He glanced over to the bar where he could just see the bar tender staring at him quizzically as he washed the same large glass repeatedly. When the man saw him looking back he gave a gruff nod towards the bottled stacked precariously against the back wall of the bar as if to say "You planning on having anything, sonny?"

Draco just glanced down, fingering the handful of coins that he had slipped into his pocket before escaping the heavy confines of his family home; the one thing the ministry hadn't stripped from him. A few minutes passed and Draco looked back up, only to find the bar tender looking straight down at him pointedly. He patted the table top and said in a voice even rougher than his appearance:

"Are you gonna get som'thing or not?"

"I guess so." Draco replied dryly and smacked a galleon down on the peeling green paint.

The man placed the gold coin in his pocket and ambled away, only to return a few minutes later from behind the bar, carrying a large bottle and a short, stout glass.  
Setting the glass down right in front of his face, the man poured a tall glass of vodka for Draco. When Draco glanced upwards, raising himself in his seat, the man simply stated, "You look like you really need it." and set down the mostly filled bottle, walking away to continue cleaning the same glass yet again.

Draco sat for a few minutes, running his hands along the edge of the table and picking at the chipping paint absentmindedly while studying the ancient beverage advertisements and newspaper photos that plastered the dingy walls. Eventually, Draco gave in fully, he downed the vodka in one take, appreciating the burning sensation that ran down his throat and settled in his abdomen. He slowly poured himself a second glass, downing it just as quickly, and filled it yet again.

The vodka streamed down Draco's throat like a waterfall, and after each glass full of alcohol, the pain he had been feeling for as long as he could remember slipped further and further away from him. Eventually the bottle ran out; Draco could have conjured more vodka or even whiskey if he had wished, but the thought never made it through the haze of his mind. Draco completely lost track of time, he vaguely remembered the departure of a few loud and burly men, as one man had nearly torn the creaky door off of  
it's hinges in his drunken state. Draco also remembered the bar tender coming over once or twice, clearing the empty glass off the table and mopping up the spilled puddles of alcohol that surrounded him. Draco also remembered falling asleep, he didn't know how long he was out, but when he awoke, he could only make out the silhouette of one other man in the light of the small, floating candles that were slowly drifting about near the ceiling. 

At long last, Draco could see no point in prolonging his stay at the bar, whose name he could not even remember. It was most definitely into the wee hours of the morning, and he would rather not someone come looking for him, not that he had any proof that there was a person who would acknowledge his absence, but still. As he made his way to stand, Draco stumbled, barely catching onto the edge of the table top before he hit the floor. The bartender stirred from the corner of the room, where he sat reading a long forgotten book, and slowly got to him feet. He winced as he stretched his back and made his way over to the drunken man.  
"Not so fast." he said and hoisted Draco back into the booth. "You're much too drunk t' walk, let alone apparate."

"S'okay," slurred the Malfoy, "Im jus bout t' leave. I can walk by myself."

As Draco stumbled over his words,the man lifted his eyebrows and gave him a sharp look. He was fooling no one. 

"You just sit here for a bit, til you can stand up on your own. Though, by God, I have no idea how long that'll take"

The man sitting against the other wall stood smoothly and walked over to where the two men were stationed. He looked just as out of place as Draco had, his well tailored robes swooshed around his ankles and practically reeked of high end. The man had a hood covering his head, concealing his features in the shadow of the dark material.   
"Don't worry, sir. I'll take him off your hands for you." the stranger said in a smooth voice.

"I would object," sad the var tender, "but I really need to clean the bar and prepare for tomorrow's work."

the bar tender looked straight into the shadowed face of the other man and said in a dead serious tone' "Can I trust this man in your care?"

The stranger nodded simply and bent his knees down to sling Draco's arm over his shoulder so that he could support the unsteady man as they made their way toward the exit. The stranger didn't even glance toward the drunken man that he was practically carrying, he didn't want to be recognized. If this incoherent man saw his face and made a scene in this part of the city, the outcome would be less than pretty.

By the time Draco and the stranger had made it to the end of the street Draco was almost unconscious and the cloaked man was supporting his entire weight. The man thanked god that the drunk Draco was slender and weighed little, but realized that there was no way that he could carry the man a whole three streets to get to his car. The bar that they had been at before was a well hidden wizarding bar, enchanted so that muggles who came in would see the appearance of the average run down bar. Although, the reality was no more impressive, as the venue was simply a run down wizard bar protected by century old enchantments.

The stranger stopped to lean against at nearby telephone pole as he glanced around nervously for a small alley that he could duck into to apparate to his house. The man would have to stay at his place for the night, as he had o idea who the man was or where he lived. As he leaned back against the pillar, catching his breath, the unconscious man's head lolled back, exposing the full length of his face in the light of the streetlamp. The stranger holding Draco gasped and nearly dropped him into the snow.

It couldn't be Draco Malfoy, it simply couldn't be. The man swept back his hood and wiped a hand across the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, remembering the pain that usually accompanied his encounters with his life long nemesis. For the stranger was of course the one and only Harry Potter. Mr. Potter stood there dumbfounded, wondering how in the world Malfoy had ended up at the one place he ventured to avoid meeting those from his past at Hogwarts. A feeling of contempt swelled up in Harry, tempting him to dump the blonde-haired devil in the cold and leave, but he remembered the great change that had swept over everyone he knew after the great battle at Hogwarts. Ginny had left him weeks after the battle, telling him that she "just could't deal" and that "she wasn't the same girl that needed protection anymore". Hermione and Ron had changed drastically too. Hus two best friends had married and moved out to the countryside. The couple was expecting their first child and had left the city in the hope of finding a more family suited environment. So maybe, just maybe, Draco could have changed for the better? Harry chuckled to himself, thinking that there was nowhere for Draco to go but up anyways. 

Sighing with a an already emerging hint of regret, Harry continued to shuffled along to a nearby alcove with Draco draped over him. When the two men were sufficiently shielded from the deserted street, Harry closed his eyes, focusing on the warm fire place of his home, the empty bed awaiting him, and the pile of letters on his counter from writers, asking about the battle. Before he was consumed by other thoughts, they apparated.

 

Harry and Draco appeared in a dark room seconds later. Harry set Draco down softly on the couch and shivered, running hi hands up and down his forearms in an attempt to rid himself of the just-apparated feeling. Harry sat there thinking for a few minutes, contemplating his running into Draco and the situation in which he now found himself. He was broken from his thoughts when Draco sighed heavily and rolled over in his sleep, flopping his arm over Harry's legs. Starting, Harry jumped to his feet and started moving, opening cupboards at random until he discovered a spare blanket. He hustled to his small bedroom and yanked the less worn pillow off of the far side of his bed for his guest.

Carrying the linens, Harry made his way into the main room of his apartment, avoiding a low table and almost tripping himself on a book shelf along the way. He slowly draped the blanket over the other man and bent down to place the pillow under his head. As Harry lifted the head of his lifelong rival, he couldn't help but noticed how soft Draco's wispy blonde hair was, but quickly dismissed the thought and shoved the pillow underneath him. Before he made his way into the bedroom, Harry set a full glass of water and two aspirin. He grabbed a ballpoint pen that was laying on top of an unfinished crossword puzzle and scribbled "You're gonna need these" onto a napkin, which he placed underneath the glass.

As soon as he was finished the wizard slowly moved his exhausted legs back and forth until he reached the foot of his bed. He flopped down, just remembering to pull off his jeans and button down shirt before he crawled under the inviting blankets. Harry could feel the exhaustion building up within him, yet he could not find a way to fall asleep. he felt a way that he hadn't felt in a long time, he could almost call it loneliness. The queen sized bed seemed too big for his just one body. But, at long last, Harry felt the waves of sleep wash over him and he fell into a fitful unconsciousness.

Harry jolted awake at precisely 8:30 on Saturday morning. He couldn't seem to fathom why he had set an alarm in the first place, as it was a weekend, until he remembered his ambition to go for a jog every other day in order to stay in shape for the recreational Quidditch league that he played in eight months a year. Harry slid out of his warm blankets, opening his small closet in search of a long pair of running pants and a long sleeve cotton shirt. Harry was dressed in his favorite running gear, shoes tied, and out the door of his room in search of a water bottle when he saw Draco and the memories of last night came flooding back. 

'I guess that mean's I won't be running today.' though Harry as he pulled off his shoes, not bothering to unlace them. Making his way into the small kitchen of his home, Harry yanked the refrigerator wide open in search of breakfast. He settled on eggs and toast, he could make it quickly and had enough in stock to feed himself and Malfoy, though he doubted whether or not Malfoy would wish to eat after his excessive drinking the night before. 

The skillet was soon moving on the stove top and the apartment smelled of scrambled eggs. Harry smiled as he grabbed the salt and pepper out of his cupboard, nothing was better than a hot breakfast on the weekends. It practically beckoned for the beginning of a relaxing day. Just as Harry had started to hum and really get into his cooking, he heard a loud groan and a thump as something, or more likely a someone, hit the floor of his living room. After the burners were shut off, Harry made his way into the next room to examine the mess of Draco Malfoy, sitting on his floor rubbing his side and looking like quite a hot mess. Harry shook his head, there was nothing hot about Draco. Nothing, nothing at all.

Draco looked up from the floor, obviously confused as to where he was. He glanced around, seemingly unimpressed by Harry's living space until his eyes came to rest upon harry, standing in the doorway, holding back a slight smirk. Draco was obviously startled by seeing Harry and jumped to his feet, on the defensive.

"Potter1 What the bloody hell am I doing in this place?" he snarled across the room. If looks could kill...

"Watch it, Malfoy." Harry snapped right back at the taller man, "Of course you can't even remember last night, you drunken fool."

"Oh god, what happened? Did we sleep together? Please tell me we didn't sleep together." said Draco in a worried and somewhat defensive tone.

Looking somewhat offended Harry replied' "God, no. I'd never let someone the likes of you anywhere close to sleeping with me. You were passed out drunk, needed a place to stay the night. I was at the bar and volunteered."

This time it was Draco's turn to look offended."Oh." he said simply, "that's all?"

Harry was confused when he realized that Draco looked almost disappointed. "Well anyways, do you want breakfast or not. There's Advil right next to you if you need it."

"I'll take you up on the Advil bit, but I'll skip the breakfast, Potter" 

"Very well." Harry replied and made his way into the kitchen. He slipped the eggs onto a clean plate and popped the slightly burnt toast out of the toaster. He could see Draco swallowing the pills in his peripheral vision and pondered last night. Was it really a good decision to bring Draco Malfoy to his home? Oh well, too later to change his mind.

harry quickly finished eating without saying a single word to Draco, who was tenderly cradling his head in his hands, in obvious pain. 

"Look, Draco" said Harry, getting the other man's attention, "I'm going to go shower, if you want to stay for awhile until you feel better, feel free. If you really, really need something, the bathroom is at the end of the hall. Knock first."

Draco simply nodded his recognition and Harry continued into the bathroom. He shut the door quietly and stripped down, hoping to shower fairly quickly so as not to leave Malfoy alone in his house for to long. The scalding water hit Harry's back and he flinched, quickly adjusting the temperature. he used the time in the shower to think. He was confused by this whole Malfoy thing. He didn't know why he, but he almost enjoyed waking u and having someone else in his apartment. Harry hated being alone, but he didn't really want roommates so he didn't have a choice. Still conflicted though Harry kept thinking, there was no way that Harry could have feelings for Draco. I mean, Harry hadn't had feelings for anyone since Ginny left him. He had never been attracted to men, he had no experience with them, but he had had very few girlfriends in his span at Hogwarts. Before Harry could let his thinking continue, he placed his hand on the smooth brass surface of the faucet, turning the water off slowly. He wrapped a towel around his waist, patting his face dry with another.

Harry decided to risk walking from his bathroom to the bedroom without changing, so he would't have to put worn clothes back on. As soon as he opened the door, however, he was startled to come face to face with an equally startled Draco Malfoy, fist raised as he was about to knock on the bathroom door.

"Uh...u,h" Draco flushed tomato red, "I was just, uh, wondering, where I should put my blanket and pillow." Draco gulped, looking down at Harry's barely clothed body, before blushing and looking back up again.

"In my bedroom," Harry stated in a voice that was smoother and more inviting than should be. "Here, I'll show you the way."

Harry grabbed the wrist of Draco and pulled him forward towards his room. Unfortunately for Harry, Draco's balance was still off after the escapades of the previous night and he stumbled, tossing them both forward onto the floor. Draco landed straight on top of Harry, hands on either side of his body and knee right up between his legs, with only a thin towel separating the two bodies.

Draco looked intently into the wide eyes of Harry and before Harry had a chance to react, Draco lowered his lips and pressed them softly against Harry's. Harry recoiled in shock. Impossible! Draco Malfoy did not just kiss him, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be. Harry's suspicions were confirmed though when very intently, Malfoy looked into Harry's eyes and lowered his lips onto Harry's. This time he let them stay there. Harry was surprised, why the hell would Malfoy, or all people, deliberately kiss him?  
Draco pulled away slowly when Harry didn't respond and pulled back so that Harry could see Malfoy's face.

A look of sheer desperation crossed Malfoy's face as he looked into Harry's eyes. "Please, Harry. I need this. I don't think you understand, but i really, really need this."  
Draco's eyes pleaded with Harry's, and Harry could see the tears forming in the corners of Draco's eyes. When Harry didn't continue to pull away, Draco pressed back up against Harry.

This time he wrapped his arms fully around the other man's neck and pushed his chest up against Harry's. The kiss was chaste at first, but Harry could feel the tears of Draco wet against his face and the desperate need that had consumed the other man. Draco opened his mouth and invited Harry's tongue forth. Harry hesitantly opened his mouth to Draco, how pushed his tongue into Harry's wet cavern, letting their mouths push against one other, almost competing for the upper hand. As the kiss continued to get more and more heated Harry began to feel the push of Malfoy's hands up under his shirt.

"Oh, shit." groaned Harry into Malfoy's mouth. the Blonde's hands were cold and pressed up against his warm skin, massaging his belly and moving upwards. They scooted around all parts of his chest, avoiding Harry's nipples. Harry began to squirm as he became more and more turned on by Malfoy's actions. Harry pushed his chest up against Draco, hoping for Draco to touch him more. Draco, however, continued to tease Harry, avoiding both his nipples and the lower half of his body. Harry couldn't stand it anymore, he arched into Draco and moaned loudly and without restraint. Obviously turned on, Draco finally let the tips of his fingers slide over the already-hard nubs on Harry's chest. He continued to toy with Harry's nipples, pinching them ever so slightly and massaging the top of his chest. Harry could feel himself falling apart at the hands of his rival, moaning more loudly each time the man's hands made a pass over him. 

"more." Harry begged, "give me more. Malfoy." 

Draco obliged, slowly lifting his hands to the hem of Harry's t shirt, pulling it up at a excruciatingly slow speed until it was completely off and Harry was left, lying under Draco red faced and high strung. Draco sighed heavily and sent Harry a look that had him shivering, and then he lowered his mouth, engulfing one of Harry's nipples in the warm heat. Draco slowly licked up and around Harry's nipple, occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin.His other hand tweaked Harry's other nipple and soon Draco switched sides. Harry was strained against the tight pants he had put on earlier to go running in. it was obvious that he was very much enjoying what Draco was doing to him and there was nothing he could do to stop himself. 

A few minutes passed, and Harry was sweating and a quivering mess of nerves,while Draco, although eager, seemed quite content where he was. Harry needed a change in speed, if he came right here, he would definitely regret it. Harry grabbed onto Malfoy's forearms and quickly flipped Draco underneath himself. Harry pulled Draco's hands together with one hand and held them up above Draco's head. Harry used his other hand to peel his pants off along with his underwear. When he sprang free of him confining pants, Harry groaned with such deep pleasure that he could have came right there. Harry squeezed the bottom of his cock with two fingers, holding off his orgasm as best as he could.

He kept Malfoy's hands pinned above his head and proceeded to kiss Malfoy passionately, rubbing his cock against Malfoy's clothed member. Harry could feel Malfoy's erection began to build and he began to rub frantically against Harry. Harry pulled up, preventing Draco from reaching anything and yanked the man's pant's down and off, groaning with pleasure when he saw Malfoy's sizable member.

"Oh god, Malfoy." Harry moaned and he began to stroke the man's cock with his one free hand. Eventually, when it seemed as though Malfoy was about to come, Harry stopped. Malfoy protested, whining and trying in vain to rub up against Harry's member. Harry squeezed Draco's cock to prevent his orgasm and slowly grabbed Draco's chin, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. The two tongues folded against one another and Harry panted with pleasure. Harry abruptly pulled Draco away from his mouth when an idea hit him.

"Draco wanted it all, right? Well, he'd get it all"

Harry pushed Malfoy's head down until it came even with Harry's cock. Draco eagerly opened his mouth pulling Harry in about halfway. Draco continued to bob up and down on Draco's cock, slicking his tongue up and down the back of his shaft. He moved his mouth down slightly, pulling Harry's balls into his mouth as Harry let out a muffled cry. He was so close.

"Not so fast, Potter." groaned Draco, "I want you to fuck me. right now."

Harry looked up in shock. That is not what he expected to hear, not that he objected at all. Harry quickly stuck two of his own fingers into his mouth covering them fully with spit and lining them up with Malfoy's entrance. Draco looked at him with glossed over eyes, and Harry didn't hesitate to plunge the two fingers in, quickly twisting them and turning them in and out. Draco squirmed as Harry prepared him until one thrust, Draco almost collapsed and groaned, arching into the air. 

"Now." demanded Malfoy

"You're not ready yet." insisted Harry as he continued to thrust his large fingers in and out of Draco's hole

"I am. i want to be dominated" Draco groaned, "Harry. Fuck me."

Harry almost came when he heard Draco say it like that.and barely a moment past before he was thrusting up into Draco. Draco screamed and arched back into Harry, encouraging him to move faster. Draco was tight and Harry could tell that he was in pain as well as pleasure, but Draco obviously didn't care. Eventually, Harry started to moved faster and faster, his momentum building. He couldn't take it anymore ad he exploded inside of Draco, feeling more complete than he had in a long while. Harry gently pulled out of Malfoy, who was frantically pulling at his straining cock.

"Malfoy, let me help." said Harry

"Ugh, call me Draco." Malfoy moaned as Harry gripped his shaft

"Draco." Harry whispered seductively into Malfoy's ear and slowly trailed his mouth down the man's stomach. When he reached his cock, Harry didn't hesitate to take it into his mouth, sucking with all his might, and a few moments later Draco erupted, shooting his cum into Harry's waiting mouth.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry, panting. The two lay there for awhile, holding each other and caching their breath. Eventually, Harry disentangled his limbs from Draco's in order to grab a washcloth. He entered the bathroom and Draco heard the the water begin to run. A second later it stopped and Harry stuck his head out through the doorway.

Harry blushed, "So can this become, like, a regular thing?"


End file.
